


Worth Waiting For

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slytherins are celebrating a fantastic Quidditch win, but Daphne and Pansy really couldn't care less about Quidditch, so they decide to have their own fun amongst everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for hh_sugarquill's Term XXVII fic exchange.

"One more?" Pansy asked suggestively, licking her lips in the most tantalising way Daphne had ever seen. She was sure Pansy was just playing with her, flirting because she knew how Daphne felt about her. Still, Daphne couldn't help but enjoy the attention.

"Of course." Daphne winked at Pansy and held out her glass for Pansy to fill. This was their third Firewhisky, so they weren't exactly drunk, but they were a little tipsy. "We are celebrating, after all."

"Indeed we are." Pansy beamed and filled their glasses to the brim, settling back against the wall. 

Slytherin had just won the Quidditch Cup, and considering that Gryffindor had won it for the past three Quidditch seasons, it was a huge achievement. In reality, neither Daphne or Pansy could give a toss about Quidditch (though they were pleased to wipe the smug grins off the Gryffindors' faces), but they liked a celebration as much as the next person did. The common room was absolutely full to bursting, with pupils from other houses joining in too (mainly Ravenclaws), so they'd had to squash up on the floor in one of the corners. It wasn't too bad, as they'd transfigured several pieces of useless furniture into extremely comfy cushions, and Daphne really enjoyed being so close and intimate with Pansy.

"Do you like the taste of Firewhisky, Daphne?" 

Daphne shrugged. "I guess?" She could certainly tolerate it, but it really was a little bit too strong for her. She'd never really found alcohol all that enticing; Butterbeer had always been her drink of choice until everyone had started on the Firewhisky and she'd succumbed to peer pressure. "It's unique."

"Just like you," Pansy said, tipping her drink as if to toast Daphne before downing the entire glass in one. She poured herself some more, but only filled the glass half full this time. "You're one of a kind, Daphne."

Daphne blushed and looked away; she didn't know what to say to that. She decided to try to hide her embarrassment by taking a large sip of her drink. If Pansy really meant what she was saying then Daphne would be over the moon, but Pansy loved her games, and Daphne was sure Pansy was just toying with her. One day she'd probably get fed up and tell Pansy to fuck off with her teasing, but Daphne was still at the stage where she was revelling in any attention Pansy dared to bestow upon her. Daphne felt like a queen whenever she had Pansy's full attention, or whenever Pansy praised or complimented her, especially in front of others.

Pansy only knew about Daphne's feelings because the last time they'd got drunk, Daphne had made the mistake of trying to kiss Pansy. Pansy had then insisted Daphne tell her everything, though she'd vowed to keep Daphne's secrets—that not only was she a lesbian, but that she was in love with Pansy too—safe. The wizarding world wasn't very forward thinking, and homosexual relationships just weren't acceptable in pure-blood society.

"Come here." Pansy patted the small space next to her and scooted up to make a little more room for Daphne. She then grabbed a blanket and covered both their bodies with it when Daphne joined her. "I want to show you this." Pansy took a book from the shelf on the other side of her and passed it to Daphne with a wink. 

Daphne didn't quite understand what the wink was for; from the outset, the book was relatively normal, and rather boring. It was the dreaded _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_. She didn't know why she'd want to look at it, but Pansy indicated she should, so Daphne did. She opened it and found the first few pages to be normal, but after flicking through several more, she came across images that were definitely not related to spells in any way. They were a different type of learning entirely. 

"Sssh!" Pansy whispered, placing a finger on her lips when Daphne looked at her, confused. 

Daphne looked back to the book, being extra careful to keep it out of anyone else's view by the way she was holding it, and took in the moving pictures in front of her. They were all sexual. Some were traditional drawings, others real life photographs of what Daphne really hoped were consenting models. She was so absorbed in what she was seeing that she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Pansy's hand rummage under her skirt and land on her thigh. She shot Pansy another bewildered look and wanted to ask what she was doing, but Pansy shook her head slightly.

"I wanted some help with this particular spell," Pansy said a little too loudly, nodding with her head towards the photograph on the right hand page. It was two women sat next to each other, much as Pansy and Daphne were sat now, and they were masturbating each other with their fingers. Daphne was mesmerised as she watched the women pleasure each other, their fingers rolling round and round their clits and slipping into each other every so often. As much as Daphne knew she was a lesbian, she hadn't ever had any sexual experiences with either men or women, nor had she ever looked at this sort of material before.

As Daphne stared at the book, Pansy went on and on about absolutely nothing as she traced her fingers lightly from the bottom of Daphne's thigh to the top of it, stopping just before she came in contact with Daphne's cunt. The sensation of being touched so intimately by the woman she loved while looking at explicit photographs was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She'd masturbated occasionally, but this was entirely different. Pansy was teasing her, taunting her, touching her as if she was going to make all her orgasmic dreams come true, and then pulling away at the last moment.

Just when Daphne thought she could stand it no more, Pansy finally pushed Daphne's knickers aside and touched Daphne's pussy lips. Daphne was very aware that they were in public and made a particular effort to keep her breathing steady and to look as if she was actually engaged in a conversation with Pansy over the book. She didn't think anyone would be able to tell what they were doing, as they were under the cover of a blanket and the book, the majority of people were at the very least tipsy, and despite the crowded room, nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to them.

That didn't stop Daphne worrying, though. She looked around anxiously to make sure there were no eyes on them as Pansy finally, _finally_ , touched her clit, rubbing her index finger around it in circles like the women in the photograph were doing to each other. There was something exquisite about someone else touching you there, that was for certain. Pansy's thigh teasing had got Daphne incredibly aroused, and with Pansy touching her clit too, Daphne was very aware of how wet she was getting. She worried it might stain the back of her skirt, or the cushion, and that people would be able to tell what they'd been doing. She was also paranoid they might hear the little sounds her pussy was making as Pansy played with it and swirled her juices around.

As Daphne got closer and closer to orgasm, Pansy picked up her pace, and Daphne had a lot of trouble trying to act normal. Her murmurs to Pansy's random conversation were getting more and more high pitched, and she eventually decided it'd be safer if she just didn't reply at all. She was sure she was seconds away from the best orgasm of her life when someone stood on a chair in the centre of the room and completely ruined it for her. 

That person happened to be one Draco Malfoy, the very smug Seeker who'd won the Slytherin game. As soon as he spoke, Pansy stopped playing with Daphne's clit, withdrawing her hand away quickly. The frustration Daphne felt at that moment was like none other, and it was only the public setting that stopped her crying out.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Draco said loudly, his arms stretched out wide, engaging them all. "In further celebration of our incredible win today—courtesy of me—I propose a midnight swim in the lake. Who's with me?!"

Roars went up throughout the common room as people commended Draco on such a fantastic idea. He jumped down from the chair and they got up and followed him out the portrait hole. Pansy stood too, grabbing Daphne's arm and pulling her up. 

"Come on," Pansy said with a smile. "A midnight swim will be fun."

Daphne frowned and folded her arms. "Are you kidding? We practically have the common room to ourselves now."

"Exactly," Pansy replied. "It'll be easier for people to tell what we're doing. A swim is the perfect thing for you right now; it'll cool you down. We can finish _this_ off later." Pansy brought her index finger to her mouth, the very one she'd just been using on Daphne only moments ago, and sucked it. She made a huge point of licking it and getting it clean. It kept Daphne's arousal high, and she knew it would be stay that way with Pansy in her underwear in the lake. There was no way it would adequately cool her down; only fuel her desire more and serve to frustrate her.

That didn't bother Pansy, though. She skipped off to the portrait, leaving Daphne no real choice but to follow her. She could of course stay and finish herself off in the empty dorms, but she knew that by holding out for a couple of hours, the pleasure would be even sweeter when Pansy finally decided they could resume their pleasures.

Daphne would just have to be patient. Only, as a Slytherin, that was far from one of her traits. She was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted, until Pansy had arrived on the scene.

Time after time, though, Pansy had proved she was well worth waiting for.


End file.
